Yume no Anata
by Sakura Fujimiya
Summary: Natsumi dreams of Toukairin all the time...what the heck is he doing up in the mountains anyway when Natsumi longs for his love more and more?!?


Yume no Anata

Yume no Anata  
By: Aino  
Disclaimer: YUA character's aint mine they belong to a  
guy name I forgot who? Oh right! Kosuke Fujishima! So don't sue me!!!  
Song: Dreaming of you By: Selena  
Spoiler: maybe some, enter at your own risk if you  
want…   
  
  
  
As Natsumi looked out the window and stared out of then night field, she accidentally left the radio started to play out loud that open…   
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too  
  
Natsumi usually stay up at this late hour of twelve just to think about someone, wishing him to be there with her and hoping that he is thinking about her too…  
  
  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Even if she would stop thinking about him and go to sleep, he just keep on coming out of her dream and being with her in her dream. Until the next day she would woke up and saw herself holding her pillow so tight. She must have again dreamt about him hugging him. And when sometimes, Miyuki would call her to go out and spend their day off having fun she would rather be in her room daydreaming…  
  
Wonder if you ever see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside  
Would you even care?  
  
One time while fixing the files in her desk, she came then came about the first postcard she received from him, then she started to think about him. " I only wonder," she started to talk in her mind, looking at the postcard, " Will you ever see me? Will you ever come back? And if I went to your place will you ever again recognized me? Will you ever be the same…"?  
  
I just wanna hold you close   
But so far all I have a dreams of you  
So I wait for the day  
And the courage to say how much I love you  
Yes I do!  
  
" All I want to do now here in my room looking up the ceiling is, that you'll be here with me, holding me tight in your arm. Your arms wrap and keeping me warm and safe but so far so good all I have is dreams about you. But I will wait for you, yes I promise you, then,  
I will tell you how much I miss you and love you…"  
  
I'll dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Even if she would stop thinking about him and go to sleep, he just keep on coming out of her dream and being with her in her dream. Until the next day she would woke up and saw herself holding her pillow so tight. She must have again dreamt about him hugging him. And when sometimes, Miyuki would call her to go out and spend their day off having fun she would rather be in her room daydreaming…  
  
Corazón  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
I can't stop dreaming  
Cómo te necesito  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
Mi amor, cómo te extraño  
  
" I just can't stop dreaming about you, and all I wish is to be with you and there is nothing I want but you. I just can't stop dreaming and if you were here with me I would be still dreaming about you…"  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe   
That you came up to me and said "I love you"  
I love you too!  
  
" Now I lay myself to bed I couldn't sleep. Staying now up late thinking of nothing but then you pop into my mind, I still can't believe that in the Narita airport I went there and look for you just to tell you but you beat me up to it and said to me " I love you"  
I was so surprise. My tongue was caught by the cat but I was more surprise to found myself in your arm and kiss you and told you that I love you too."   
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly  
  
After talking and recollecting the past Natsumi unconsciously fell asleep and started to dream about her love, dreaming about him, with him at the mountain, climbing the tall and tough mountains.   
  
Dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Endlessly  
And I'll be holding you tight  
Dreaming...with you...tonight!  
  
Now dreaming about him thru the night, she smiled and whispered his name, " Oh Tokairin, I love you…" 

And thru the cozy night, all she did is, dream about  
him…  
  
  


Author's notes:

Oi! Minna-san, I've just finished me 2nd songfic and I  
was wondering if I could do more but I'll try to  
finish me fanfic bout natsumi and tokairin getting  
hitched in the end but before that they have to  
capture a robbery gang and getting their ceremonial  
clothes get dirty…  
Gomen ne for the wrong grammars and some ideas of mine  
that aint organized and for some of my ideas that you  
couldn't understand…  
Domo arigato for your understandings, I appreciate it  
. . .


End file.
